Ofelia Pyrite
Ofelia Pyrite, is a Pokémon Gijinka and a RolePlaying Character for the Old Chateau created by Athorment on November 17th, 2012. She is the daughter of a Sableye father and a Misdreavus mother. Her father is the owner of a mine of diamonds and would often give both mother and child gems to decorate themselves with, making Ofelia love jewels even to this day like an obsession. But no amount of precious stones would turn her into a "valuable" member of society, specially with all the discrimination against Ghost types. She decides to give other types a reason for that discrimination and abuses her ghostly abilities and riches to get what she wants by any means necessary. yet there was something more behind the power and that was the feeling and need to find her place in a world that not only has grown to hate her, but didn't want her kind at all. One night, the principal mines of her father crumbled down, killing the miners inside and leaving many corpses. These were used against to force him to sell the mines. Worried for future income, he develops a technique he perfected using the souls of the death miners to turn them into gems. This gems are specially pretty for Ofelia and she soon discovers and develops her own version to get more. Her mother finds out however, condemning the two sableye's actions and leaves. To respect her wishes, Ofelia stops gem grinding from people's souls, but is still obsessed with jewels. She finds the mansion when she overhears rumors of a valuable gemstone in possession of Lord Giratina and poses as a maid to try and find it Gijinka Maid Group Application Species: Sableye Age: 20 aprox. Gender: Female Nature: Naughty Ability: Stall (Always attacks Last) Job: Maid Room #: Bedroom 2 Move List: -Shadow Sneak (The user extends its shadow and attacks the target from behind. This move always goes first.) -Thief (The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. It can't steal if the user holds an item.) -Detect (It enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.) -Power Gem (The user attacks with a ray of light that sparkles as if it were made of gemstones.) Likes: GEMS, shiny things, playing simple pranks to the newcomers, exploring, overhearing secrets, finding secret stuff, popping up out of nowhere, chimneys. using Shadow Sneak to do stuff. Dislikes: Being Scolded, Being followed, not keeping gems, her gems being taken away, her gems getting dirty, People Crying, People immediately causing a mess where she had just cleaned up, Cleaning alone, Being Stared upon for long period of times, Being ordered around by others but Maids/Chiefs/Chefs. Fun Facts *Ofelia is the third Pokémon gijinka to be developed. Coraline Atoll was the first and Matheline Agross second. *The last name "Pyrite" was chosen because of it's meaning as "fake Gold", which conects to the sableye's gem stone theme, but is also the name of a town in the Orre Region. *Keith Black's Gengar uses shadow sneak to "teleport" in battle. To differentiate both ghosts, Ofelia uses her own shadow to attack and perform tasks. Her use of it is closer to Usi Liz' maniacal portrayal of shadows. *She is one of those characters who developed faster by planning out her moveset for AASUF. Though still being fully planned out, one of her hyper combos involve her taking pieces of her foe's soul to make gems. Gallery ChibiCom026_Ofelia.png|Chibi Ofelia RPGroup_2_Ofelia.png|RP group on Tumblr Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Pokémon Category:PokeGijinka